The present invention relates to composition of matter comprising a hydrophilic copolymer having reactive -C.tbd.N groups and process for producing thereof, which are suitable namely for medical applications, production of contact lenses, sorption materials for metals, low temperature hydrogenation catalysts, etc.
The preparation of hydrophilic polymers by a cross-linking polymerization of glycol monomethacrylates and glycol monoacrylates is known, see e.g. Czechoslovak Pat. No. 91,918. Similar, but soluble not crosslinked hydrophilic polymers are obtained according to Czechoslovak Pat. No. 124,819 by polymerization of a mixture consisting of glycol monomethacrylate and glycol monoacrylate, respectively, and solvents which have the interaction parameter with respect to the corresponding polymer lower than 0.5.
Further is known the preparation of hydrophilic polymers by copolymerization of acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile, respectively, with hydrophilic monomers, as acrylamide, methacrylamide, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, salts of ethylenesulphonic acid or vinylbenzenesulphonic acid. The copolymerization is carried out in this case in a medium of inorganic solvents, e.g. in a concentrated aqueous solution of ZnCl.sub.2 or in concentrated nitric acid, in the limited temperature region from -50.degree. C to +50.degree. C.
Also known is the preparation of polymers by a partial hydrolysis of polyacrylonitrile or polymethacrylonitrile in a strongly acidic homogeneous medium, where the sequential copolymers are formed (Czechoslovak Pat. No. 148,810).
The purpose of the present invention and the basic object of the same is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages and to significantly improve the composition of matter comprising a hydrophilic copolymer having reactive -C.tbd.N groups and process for producing thereof.